Fumble
by Veiled Fairie
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and just had to get this out my head. It's nothing compared to some of the stories on here. But hopefully you like it: Santana and Quinn are in love and dating but Santana finds it hard to leave behind her player ways. What will this do to her relationship with Quinn.
1. Chapter 1-Revised (New & Old)

_Santana Lopez looked into the eyes of Quinn Fabray, laying on her bed. Quinn rubbed the back of her hand against Santana's cheek as they lay beside each other. The brunette ran her fingers through short blonde hair. At seventeen years-old both Santana and Quinn were in a serious relationship. Everyone around them said they were in lust and did not know what love was. But Quinn knew. She knew that she was deeply in love with Santana._

Santana leaned in to kiss Quinn, placing her hand on the small of her back. She turned to lay directly on top of the blonde, as she deepened the kiss. Quinn let out a moan while Santana kept kissing her.

_Quinn was warned by her best friend Mercedes tons of times, letting her know that Santana was no good and would one day break her heart. Quinn wishes that girls wouldn't try to flirt with Santana so much and that Santana would stop make it so easy for them._

The blonde brought her hands up to tangle in Santana's hair as she started rocking her hips into the girl on top of her.

_Santana used to be the biggest womanizer in school. She would have girls in and out of her bed every week. But when she met Quinn, she promised to give hang up her player ways. She promised herself that Quinn is enough for her._

"Mmhmm, baby….go close the door first." Quinn attempts to say as Santana kisses on the spot under her earlobe.

Santana jumps out of bed and leaps across the room to shut the door, but Santana's mother stopped the door with her foot.

"Oh no you don't…you're not closing any doors with Quinn in here." Mrs. Lopez peers in the room, "Especially with Quinn lying on your bed like that." Quinn jumps up to stand beside the bed.

"Mami, all we are doing is talking about-" Santana couldn't even finish her sentence as her mother started laughing.

"Hahaha, Mija…do I look like I was born yesterday?"

"Alright, fine." She pushes the door all the way open. "See…open door."

Mrs. Lopez gives her daughter and approving nod.

"Baby where you going?" Quinn gathers her belongings, walks to the brunette and gives her a kiss on her cheek.

"See you at school tomorrow, not staying here with your mom like that babe."

"Ugh, alright. See you tomorrow." With that Quinn leaves.

Santana checks her phone and sees a text message from Sam.

**Sam: Party at Desmond's 10p…I'm not riding solo, am I?**

* * *

Quinn is on the phone with Mercedes and watching some tv show reruns before she goes to bed.

"You're too easy on her. Why do you let her get away with shit?"

"Cedes, Please don't start." She is tempted to hang the phone up and let Mercedes hear what a dial tone sounds like but she restrains herself.

"I'm just looking out for you, you're my girl and I just want to make sure she does right by you."

"Santana is doing right by me. She does not cheat on me Cede, she doesn't so drop it."

"How do you even know that? I know you see all those girls flirting with her and I see her enjoy it a little too much."

"Look, she is a flirt…I know that. But she never takes it to the point of cheating on me. She's a charmer, it's what she does. It's natural to her."

"Quinn, just be careful please."

"Time to change the subject…"

"Okay, Desmond is having a party tonight. Sam and I are going. How about you and Santana?"

"Didn't know about the party, in that case, me and Santana are not going because she did not tell me about it."

"Uh…okay…you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure…I'll call Santana before I go to bed."

Quinn finished up her phone call with Mercedes. She laid on her back contemplating on whether or not to call Santana. After all she doesn't want it to seem like she doesn't trust Santana and she doesn't want Santana to get defensive. But, she also wants to know if Santana is at that party. Quinn knows that there are plenty of girls who would love to grab Santana's attention while Santana is alone.

"Quinn this is crazy, she's YOUR girlfriend and you trust her." The blonde girl said aloud to herself. She turned over and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning in McKinley's senior English class, Quinn was too busy thinking about Santana. Quinn had not seen Santana yet and was sitting in class doodling in her notebook. A note was passed to her from behind.

Quinn opened the note and read it. "What the fuck?!", Quinn managed to say low through gritted teeth. She turned around in her seat to see Veronica smirking at her.

The bell rang as Quinn was gathering her things to approach Veronica. "Veronica, watch what you say? You're a fucking liar."

"Oh am I? Just ask your girl."

"Give me one reason not to bitch slap."

"Because you wouldn't right in front of Mr. Davis."

Quinn balled up her fist and banged them on the desk nearby. She got close to Veronica, "You need to start watching your back, bitch." Quinn storms out the classroom in search of Santana.

* * *

Santana was in the hallway leaning against the lockers talking to Artie.

"Last night was crazy; I can't believe Sam almost threw up in the middle of the living room." Artie says taking books out of his locker.

"That shit was amazing, caught it all on camera too." Santana chuckles out.

They continue laughing until Sam walks up to them with Mercedes in arm.

"Hey guys, what the hell is so funny?" Sam gives them a stare.

"This!" Santana shoves the phone in Sam's face. It is a video of Sam streaking in the streets.

Sam's eyes go wide as he grabs the phone and deletes the video. He gives Santana the phone back.

"No, fair I was going to use that to bribe you but thanks for ruining my plans, dammit."

Sam rolled his eyes and turned his head to catch Quinn storming down the hallway. His facial expression goes blank as he turns towards Santana and nudges in Quinn's direction.

"Santana, your girl is coming" Santana turns and sucks her teeth in and sighs.

Quinn is in front of Santana "What the hell is this shit I hear about you and Veronica? Like seriously?" Everyone disperses away from the two of them as she finishes her sentence.

"Quinn, don't come around me with that bullshit, not today I got a fucking headache."

"Well, why do I have to hear it from other people that you hooked up with her?"

"Quinn, that's not true and you know it."

"Santana, how many times do I have to tell you to stop playing games with me?"

Santana slams her locker and startles Quinn, "Babe, stop it! Dammit, stop with the bullshit I said it wasn't true and that's the end of it. Someone is fucking with your head listen to yourself."

"Santana, fuck, stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying and we only got two minutes until the late bell rings, I don't have time for this shit."

"Listen, just tell me the truth…Did you sleep with Veronica?"

"No." Quinn sucks her teeth and turns her head at Santana's response.

Santana grabs Quinn by the hand and leads her inside the auditorium. Quinn reluctantly follows Santana's lead. They go behind the heavy curtains.

Santana starts kissing on Quinn's neck. She takes her bottom lip into her mouth and sucks on it. Quinn brings her arms up to push Santana away harshly.

"Babe, we have to go to class we can't right now. And I'm still fucking mad at you. You're not kissing your way out of this shit."

"Quinn I have a free period and I know you get enough straight A's to teach the class, so yea we're doing this now and fuck Veronica. I didn't do anything with her." She moves closer to the blonde and grabs her by the waist.

"Santana…" Quinn's protests are swallowed up by the moan that comes out when Santana sucks on her pulse point.

"Quinn, baby just let me take care of you." Santana moves her hand down to lifts up Quinn's skirt. She slides her hand into Quinn's panties-

"What the hell are you two doing?" The drama teacher stands there with boxes in his hands. He's about to set them down when Quinn grabs Santana's arm and pulls her towards the stairs and out the auditorium.

"Oh my God, Santana that was crazy. We're in shitloads of trouble", Quinn says as she catches her breath.

"Relax…he…didn't see our faces, it was way too dark."

Quinn's face drops and says coldly, "I'm late for class, bye."

"Not without a kiss." She pulls Quinn towards her and kisses her on her plump lips and then lets her go.

"Okay you got your kiss now go to the library or something." They start walking away from each other, "Oh and baby…"

Santana turns around and walks up to Quinn. SLAP! Quinn slapped Santana square across the face and walks away.

Santana stands there holding her face before turning back around determined to find Veronica.


	2. Chapter 2 Update NEW READ

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh my lord….I'm soooooo sorry for the late update…it's been like a hundred years…..I lost some inspiration and got it back. I've also been so tired with work and everything. I work overnights so I'm up all night and I will do my best to update each week or at least twice a week. Hope you guys like it. Don't worry it's going somewhere….you have to earn trust to lose it.

Santana heads towards the library. She's pissed and thinking about Quinn and frustrated, not wanting to go through another lie that some girl told on her. The brunette enters the library. She gives a nod at the Mrs. Green, the librarian, who gives her a weird look and shakes her head.

Santana walks between tables and checks out some girls as they lift their heads up to look at her. Santana feels extra badass but remembers that she's on a mission. She finds Veronica moments later.

Santana sits down with an abruptness next to Veronica. "So you just go around lying to people's girlfriends? That's your new hobby….gave up sucking dick in the boy's locker room?"

Veronica tries to keep her voice down and attempts to keep her hands on the table with her book in front of her. "Fuck you, Santana. You're an asshole. You turned me down and I was gonna do things for you baby."

"So you lie to my fucking girl because I would let you have sex with me?! Really?!" Veronica shrugs and waves off Santana as she finishes her sentence.

"Get over it! I don't care."

"Tell Quinn the truth and stop lying."

"Um…hmm….I don't feel like it."

"OMYGOSH WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH A BITCH?!" Santana yells and the whole library turns around. "Oh shit, sorry" Santana ducks her head and turns toward Veronica.

Veronica is livid and gets up from the table, grabs her stuff and walks away from Santana. The brunette is left sitting at the table watching the curly haired girl walk away from her. She shakes her head and puts her head down.

_Santana knows that Quinn barely trust her as it is and this lie adds fuel to the fire._

Later that evening, Santana is standing on the doorstep of Quinn's house. She knocks puts up her fist to knock but hesitates and then knocks a second later. Quinn opens the door without knowing who it is and Quinn's expression changes.

"Why I gotta get the 'fuck you doing here' face?"

Quinn rolls her eyes and walks away from the opened door. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see my baby, duh" Santana walks inside the house.

Quinn stands with closed arms in her living room. "I'm not in the mood for your smart ass, do you know how stupid you're making me look?"

"Baby, I did not fuck her, I swear, she is a liar."

"Santana, I don't know. You two used to hook-up and I know she wants you."

"She can want me all she wants but she's not gonna get me. I'm all yours and only yours."'

Santana gives Quinn a stern look to get the message across.

Quinn bites her bottom lip. "Damn Tana, you're killing."

The brunette moves closer to the blonde, "Baby, you have to trust me. I only want you."

The girl standing in front of Santana lets down her arms and Santana wraps her arms around her waist. Quinn lets out a sigh.

"Okay, I'm gonna trust you. But I swear Santana if you fuck her or if I find out that you fucked her…we're done. You know what don't fuck anyone else for that matter because-"

Santana cuts Quinn off with a kiss. Quinn smiles into the kiss and wraps her arms around her neck. Santana backs up with Quinn in her arms as she's kissing her. Santana sits on the couch and makes Quinn straddle her legs.

"I love you baby, so much." Santana is kissing on Quinn's neck and sucking on her skin.

Quinn tilts her head back and runs her hands thru the brunette's hair. Santana grabs at Quinn's thighs.

"I'm so glad your parents are not here right now because I'm gonna make you scream so loud."

With that Quinn knows she's wet, as she moans. "Tana baby, I want you. I want you so bad right now."

Quinn kisses Santana hard but Santana slows down the kiss and makes it more gentle. Quinn sucks on Santana's lips and tongue. The brunette tugs at the small of Quinn's back and brings her closer to her body. Santana puts her hands underneath Quinn's shirt and she struck gold because Quinn is not wearing a bra. The brunette massages the blonde's breast and squeezes it.

"Oh fuck baby, right there."

"You like that baby?" Santana looks at Quinn's face and then sucks on her collarbone as Quinn arches her back.

"Baby, sit up, so I can take your shorts off." Quinn stands up quickly and Santana slips down her shorts with her panties. Quinn straddles Santana's lap again.

Santana moves her hand to touch Quinn's clit as she is sucking on Quinn's nipples. Quinn is moaning in pleasure and biting her lip trying not to be too loud. Quinn makes little screams here and there as Santana rubs the blonde's clit. Quinn starts rocking her hips into Santana because she wants more.

Quinn looks into Santana's eyes as she is still rocking her hips.

"Baby….I need you inside me." Santana kisses Quinn's lips again. Tender and soft kiss with tongue and Santana moans into Quinn's mouth.

Santana nudges Quinn's head to the side and whispers in her ear, "Baby, I love you." Santana puts two fingers inside of Quinn as soon as she finishes her sentence.

Quinn screams out and uses the brunette's shoulders to brace herself. Quinn starts moving her hips as Santana pumps her fingers in and out of her pussy.

"OH GOD BABY, FUCK SO GOOD….keep going." Santana starts to pump harder and faster into Quinn's pussy.

Santana buries her face into Quinn's neck. "Damn, baby you feels so good."

"Oh my god, Santana you're gonna make me cum."

"That's it baby cum for me."

"Yessss…..ohhh god…..don't stop, I'm so close."

Santana curls her fingers inside of Quinn and she screams out and wraps her arms around Santana's neck. The brunette keeps going in and out of the blonde as her pussy walls are fluttering.

"Shit Tana, Omygosh."

"Yes baby, I know", the brunette gives her a smug smile. Quinn unwraps her arms from around her neck.

Quinn punches the brunette in the arm and they hear the lock click on the front door…

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: So I've decided to do POV's in this story…best way to know what people are thinking. I took some advice from my awesome girlfriend and attempted to show these characters' personalities. Mostly, Santana and Quinn POVs, nothing's set in stone. I don't own anything of course but mistakes…Glee owns everything else….so lucky : )

_Quinn punches the brunette in the arm and they hear the lock click on the front door… _

The door opened slightly and then stops. Quinn could see a hand on the doorknob. Quinn and Santana stopped moving and they swear they could hear one another's heart beat bursting out of their chest.

**Quinn's POV**

Oh shit, oh shit…..they weren't supposed to be home for another—What the fuck?!

Santana pushes me to the side off her lap onto the couch next to her and I'm on my back as she throws herself on the floor. I quickly grab for clothes on the floor but she's lying on top of them.

FUCK SANTANA GET UP

"Santana get up." A loud whisper comes out my mouth as I have my eyes on the door that is now halfway open and I hear voices coming from the foyer in front of the door. Santana lifts up and I slip my panties on and my shorts.

I look back at the door and—

"Fuck, Frannie you scared the shit out of me. I thought you were mom and dad." I look down at Santana who is covering her ears and eyes on the floor in fetal position.

I shake my head at San and turn back to Fran and she says,

"What the hell? OOOOO You're gonna get in trouble. What was going in here?"

"Whatever, If I get in trouble because of my girlfriend..." tapping San to get up off the floor, "then you're getting in trouble because of that dude who can't stop staring at my breast."

"Ugh, fine….I guess you're right." With that she marches upstairs with the big ape winking at me.

San finally gets up from the floor and I raise an eyebrow at her.

"False alarm babe I thought it was my parents."

"Yeah, me too. Oh my god, Quinn. All I thought about was that shotgun he keeps in the shed." She fakes a little shiver as if she was scared. Hell, she was scared.

"And you're fetal position would have held how?"

"I don't know….maybe….he would have thought I was a baby?" She says with an adorable smile.

I stand up and wrap my arms around her neck.

"Well babe, you're not a baby but you're my baby." I kissed her lips and she gives my butt a squeeze. I giggle and hit her arm. She pulls back.

"Ow, damn woman you are extremely violent today."

"Well, you deserve it."

"Yeah, I guess I do." She kisses me again and I know it's a see you later kiss, not a "Round-Two-In-The-Bedroom" kiss. I hug her tight and say good bye to her.

She throws me a smile and I close the front door behind her. I look out the window and watch her get in her car and drive off.

**Santana's POV**

Fuck that was scary. Why the fuck did Fran have to ruin everything? Ugh! My phone goes off and I check the screen. I noticed it's four in the evening.

Melissa? Why the fuck is she calling my phone?

"Yes?" I say cautiously when I answer the phone with my headset.

"We need to talk."

"Do we? Um Melissa, you haven't talked to me in about two years. You're back in town?"

"Yes, I am back. Well, now I need to talk to you….San, I have no one else to talk to."

"What about what's-her-face?"

"We broke up" She deadpanned.

"Melissa, if you're expecting there being a chance between us there isn't. I have a girlfriend and I love her."

"San, relax not everyone wants to fuck you." I sucked my teeth in.

"Anyways, I'm free tomorrow afternoon at twelve because I have cheerleading practice before that."

"That's fine meet me at Breadstix at one o'clock"

"Okay, bye" I end the call annoyed.

Oh god, what now?

**Quinn's POV**

It's almost nine o'clock and my family is having dinner. Thank God it's Friday because I don't feel like doing school.

"So how's that boyfriend of yours, Finn, star quarterback?"

"Dad, stop." Fuck it's only been five minutes and he's already getting on my nerves. He always does this shit. It's like a fucking script we rehearse, every night.

"Oh right, I'm sorry." He smacks his forehead with his palm, and gives me a fake apology.

"Dad, I don't have a boyfriend, I have a girlfriend….she's a girl….I like girls….not boys….I'm a lesbian….soooo that means I...love….girls."

I end my lines with a nice smile and a raised eyebrow. My mom snickers but stops when dad looks at her, so she pretends to have choked a little on her food. I smile at my mom because I know she thinks my dad is a retarded ape.

Don't get me wrong, I love my dad. He just isn't accepting of San and me, so that makes him annoying to me.

"Oh sorry that's right Satan Lopez. That's her name right?" I role my eyes at him.

"Yeah sure, that's it and I'm her Queen. She's fine by the way. She's second in her class and is the model girlfriend." I lie wanting him to be impressed by her but he's not. Santana could be all those things if she just tried though.

"So Fran, when are you leaving for that study abroad." Fran so lucky she gets to go to London and study for a whole year. That's the only thing I'm looking forward to when I go to college. Opportunities like that….to leave LIMA FUCKING HEIGHTS.

"Can I be excused?" I say because I don't want to sit here and here her ramble on about London.

"Did you eat your vegetables?" I gave my mom a look like 'Really?'

"I'm only kidding, sure go ahead. Clear your area." Fran rolls her eyes at me and my dad lets out an uncomfortable cough and looks at my mom. My mother waves him off and motions for Fran to continue.

I clear my area at the table and head upstairs to my room. Once I get there I throw myself on my bed and lay on my back looking at the ceiling. I look at my clock and it's 9:47 at night.

I wish my family was more accepting of me and Santana….and of me more as well. I know my mom hasn't been on my ass about the gay thing as much as my dad but I know she's uncomfortable with it at times. I can see it in her eyes when me she sees Santana hug me in a loving way. If I can just show her that Santana would never hurt me….that me and San are the real deal and she loves me….that our love is the same love as her and dad's love.

I grab my phone and start dialing.

**Santana: Hey babe.**

"Hey baby, what you doing?"

**Santana: Beating Artie's ass at HALO 2 and he's crying like a lil BITCH!"**

"Um babe, relax I doubt he's crying."

**Santana: Sure he is, listen.** I hear noises and then Artie in the background crying. He's really crying….really?

"Okay, I believe you. So anyway, what you doing later on tonight?"

**Santana: Um, babe you act like your dad is gonna loosen your leash to come out after ten o'clock.**

"Of course not that's why I want you to come to me" she doesn't say anything until,

**Santana: Artie, be right back….I'm in my room now. Did I hear correctly?**

"Yes you did. Come to me…I want you in my bed tonight, after my parents go to sleep. Is that okay with you?"

**Santana: Babe, I'm scared….I don't wanna die? If your parents catch us, I'm dead.**

"You'll be fine…you're the BADASS SANTANA LOPEZ." I can hear her smirking.

**Santana: Okay I'll be there. Call or text me when they're sleeping. See you soon Q.**

"Okay baby, bye" I end the call and smile.

This is such a sneaky, dangerous and crazy idea….but I love it. I'm so fucking horny for San tonight. I need her now….right now.


End file.
